howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki:Rules
If broken, there will be severe consequences. 1. No Vandalism: The destruction and/or defacing of any Articles, Galleries, User:Pages, User:Blogs or Talk:Pages will result in a warning/block. 2. No spamming: This includes the following, inserting gibberish and/or nonsense into any of the following; Articles, Galleries, User:Pages, User:Blogs or Talk:Pages. Spamming also includes the act of creating an excess amount of Article stubs dedicated to the act of spamming it's self. The act of spamming will result in a permanent ban/block from the How To Train Your Dragon Wiki. 3. No racism, sexism, or other “hate”: Other forms of Hate include; Hate towards religions, sexual preferences, or mental health. It's fine if a user is against a particular concept or another or whatever, but respect must still be given, both giving and receiving. 4. No Sexually explicit Content: Uploading and/or creating any sexually explicit content and/or uploading pornographic or sexually explicit photos is strictly prohibited. 5. Do not evade a Ban/Block: The act of evading a ban/block will result in extending the ban/block of the original account if done continuously. 6. Do not post fanfiction: This is a canon-only wiki. Fanfiction can be posted at the Fanfiction Wiki instead. 7. Follow all policies in the Manual of Style: These policies have been created for the purpose of bettering this wiki, so please follow them. 8. Do not post links to illegal websites for watching the show: Doing so violates Fandom's terms of use, as well as that watching the show on such sites does not support the show. 9. Do not do anything that violates Fandom's Terms of Use If broken, there will be consequences. 9. Respect other Users: The act of harassing and/or bullying other users is not allowed. Everyone's opinions are to be respected, even if they're not a popular opinion. 10. Respect the Administrators: Administrators have the final say in all matters, whether it causes users dismay or not. 11. Adequate spelling and grammar: As a wiki, we pride in being professional and being creative. If a user's spelling and/or grammar is not adequate enough, said user will be warned and/or blocked, depending on the severity of the offense. 12. Minor cussing: Only use the words "damn," "crap," and "hell" as swear words, more extreme words than those can not be used, unless it's on chat. #Use common sense. #If a fight happens on chat and an admin or chat moderator is not present, please take a screenshot of it and send it to an admin. #KEEP IT CLEAN! Meaning: no sexual stuff. Swearing is allowed, but nothing farther than that. The Administrators and Bureaucrats reserve the right to: #'Add new rules as well as change pre-existing rules.' #'Warp Rules as need be, so all wrongful acts are punishable.' #'Change lengths of blocks/bans.' By editing this wiki, you agree to follow all of the rules listed and to behave in a reasonable and respectful manner. Please report any rule breakers to the bureaucrats or admins. Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki